Sinister Desires
by AshLeY AndErSoN
Summary: Story of Cruel intentions


Author's note:  
  
This is an inspiration of my favorite movie, Cruel Intentions. Sorry for there are a lot swear words not suitable for children and some "scenes", which are for adults. I know it's not an excuse but I really wanted to include those in the story. And of course this is copyright ( J.K Rowling and Roger Kumble. Peace out to yah all and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy watching my favorite movie of all times.  
  
*Drum roll* Presenting…. *red curtains open, the drum roll still continues*  
  
I am proud to say that I am totally in love with harry potter and ryan phillippe I am proud to say that I am totally in love with harry potter  
  
Sinister Desires  
  
The Bet  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!" an ear-piercing scream echoed through the guidance center. Draco laughed to himself as he left the building, finding pleasure in making his counselor furious. He threw the autographed copy of a book written by his counselor into the trash bin. He could still hear Sinistra (counselor) screaming at the top of her lungs and banging on the glass doors. He shook his head remembering what he had done to upset poor old Sinistra.  
  
Her daughter fell for charming young Draco and his sweetness. "You have killer legs. I want to photograph them." Oh please. That girl was just too easy and he was really tired of those insipid fastidious witches. Nothing seemed to shock them anymore in bed." He thought, sighing loudly. The photos were published in the WWF, Warlock's Witching Fantasies, by the way. That's "the" Draco Malfoy for you; cruel, cunning, ruthless.  
  
He walked through the doors of the Malfoy Manor. He entered the living room and saw a suspecting visitor.  
  
"Why Pansy, what a pleasant surprise!" He greeted her sarcastically. "In need of anything?"  
  
She pretended to think for a while. "Hmmm...NO." She grinned maliciously. She lay down on one of the couches, rubbing her revealed breasts. Draco walked to her and went over her. They kissed playfully. After getting bored, Pansy pulled away and stood up. Draco faced her.  
  
"So why are you really here?" he said impatiently. She grinned, eyes flickering maliciously. She sat down beside Draco and dropped a magazine on his lap. The cover showed an infamous witch model.  
  
"I already took my weekly manicure lessons. Thank you very much." He retorted.  
  
"Shut up and turn to page 31." She snapped.  
  
Not only was it the last thing he expected to see, but also it surprised him at why Pansy even thought this idea would intrigue Draco at the least.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" he asked placidly, standing up and pacing the room.  
  
"Why not?" she asked defensively. "I think she's quite cute you know. Tight ass, virgin pussy, clever, smart." She said seductively, rubbing herself again.  
  
"Yadda Yadda. Cut the crap Pansy. So…tell me. What's in it for you? Why suddenly praise Miss Virgin's Manifesto?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She sat up. "You remember Oliver Wood?"  
  
"Oh yes…the Gryffindor Captain who left Hogwarts 4 years ago. And let's not forget, the one who dumped you." He said dramatically.  
  
"That's right. In any event, my feeling's were hurt when I found out he had fallen for someone else."  
  
Draco nodded understanding everything at once. Pansy ignored him and continued.  
  
"None other than Hermione Granger."  
  
"I see…I have a question though. Why go through Granger? Why not aim for Wood straight away?"  
  
"Because, my dear Draco, if there's an attack made on Oliver it could be traced back to me."  
  
She looked at him and sweetened her voice. "You know I can't allow that to happen, everybody loves me. And I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"I see your point." Draco looked up from his journal and paused. "Why should I care?"  
  
Pansy glared at him.  
  
"You know exactly why."  
  
"You amaze me." He said more to himself than Pansy.  
  
"Eat me, Draco. It's easy for guys like you and Oliver to fuck everyone but when I do it I get dumped for morons like that Mudblood. Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary-sunshine 24/7 to be considered a lady? I'm the marsha fucking brady of the upper east side and sometimes I want to kill myself. So tell me, are you in or are you out?  
  
"I'll think about it." He made his way to his room and thought deeply. Hermione Granger; brains of Hogwarts, the only existing virgin of the 7th year. She has got some attitude, not to mention they were supposed to be archenemies because of Potter and Weasley. But, he could just imagine what this would do for his reputation. Screwing "the" Hermione Granger before term starts. WOW.  
  
"Oh Pansy…." He called out. Pansy appeared in his doorway, looking seductive and sweet at the same time. "About that wager of yours, count me in."  
  
"Well Done." She said looking pleased with herself.  
  
"What are the terms?" He asked. She lay down on the bed and removed her robes.  
  
"If you don't deflower Granger before term starts, then that little Firebolt of yours is mine." She declaimed as if she already won. She was a damn good flyer herself, although she had no particular interest in joining the Slytherin quidditch team. Flying was probably the only thing she and Wood had in common.  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since we underwent sexual desires." She said yet again seductively, toying with her breasts. Draco began pecking her neck and lips.  
  
"What makes you think I'll give in to that?" he said suddenly, "That's a 2010 Firebolt."  
  
He stood up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"You can put it anywhere." She called out. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around. He returned Pansy's wicked grin.  
  
"You've got yourself a bet, baby." He said, still grinning.  
  
"Happy hunting, Draco." She said as she started to exit the doors. She looked back again, sneering.  
  
"I can't wait to ride that Firebolt of yours. You don't stand a chance with her, Malfoy. Even this is out of your league."  
  
He dismissed her with a repelling curse and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at his reflection in an antique mirror.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into???"  
  
He continued his journal entry.  
  
  
  
The Luck  
  
Draco decided to visit his mother the next day. Narcissa and Lucius separated a few years ago and after a month or two Lucius died (you don't want to know why). Since then, Narcissa lived in her dead parents' mansion. Draco went straight to the huge backyard when he arrived. He took off on his precious broom, working on a complicated move. Half an hour passed when Narcissa had finally arrived from somewhere. She called out to Draco. From the distance Draco could only make out a girl his age with his mother. "Not Bad." He thought as he checked out her ass and breasts. He flew down and walked towards them. He gave his mother a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you, mother! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"I've missed you too." She smiled at him and motioned to the girl behind her. If he were surprised to see her, no one would ever notice.  
  
"Draco, I want you to meet Hermione Granger. You must have met. Hermione, this is my son, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione's staying with me for the rest of the summer holiday, she volunteered to help me out with the house-elf campaigns and their trainings, she also wants to learn more about my family's history."  
  
Draco and Narcissa smiled at Hermione. Hermione looked utterly disgusted at Draco but immediately smiled forcefully when Mrs. Malfoy looked her way. Draco faced his mother.  
  
"Of course, mother. Hermione Granger; the beautiful, clever, smart, and well-rounded student. And I guess that makes two of us, I am awfully tired of staying at the manor, it's getting quite boring there. And actually I could use some volunteer work. And who can you turn to for history lessons?" He grinned widely at his mother and winked at Hermione.  
  
"That's just wonderful." Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed, obviously pleased about the idea.  
  
"I have a thought. Why don't you make us your infamous treacle fudge, mother? I'm sure Hermione would love that." Draco spoke up suddenly. Hermione shot him a look of pure hatred.  
  
"Great idea. You two don't get into any trouble." Narcissa said jokingly as she made her way through the back entrance doors. Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her along.  
  
"Draco, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" He said innocently.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're just going to drop the archenemy act and suddenly be nice to me?" She said accusingly.  
  
"Can't I change and be nice to you for once? Aren't you even happy that you'd lose your one and only enemy?" He said defensively in return.  
  
"I guess. But…"  
  
"But what? Drop it Hermione. It's obvious we've gotten off on the wrong foot from the start, so let's start all over again okay? Don't think about Potter or Weasley. This is about us. And I'm really sorry for those times I acted like a total git. I really am." He said sweetly. She thought for a while.  
  
"Okay." She stretched out her hand for him to shake. "Hermione Granger." She said smiling, a real one.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you Mademoiselle." He kissed her hand.  
  
"Likewise, Monsieur."  
  
They walked inside hand-in-hand. With a thought in Draco's head, "MORON." He smiled to himself thinking of his luck.  
  
  
  
Let The Plot Begin  
  
That Night, Draco went back to the Malfoy manor to pack robes and whatsoever he needed for the rest of the summer holiday. He hadn't planned on staying with his mother but he can't turn away from the luck that he had just received. On his way out of his room, a body figure he only knew so well met him in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Pansy! Fancy seeing you again." He greeted in their usual meeting tone, without looking at her and heading straight towards the manor exit.  
  
"Where's your manners Draco?" she followed him out. He turned towards her.  
  
"If you would excuse me, I'm running a little late. I have some work to do." He sneered at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Plot not going well?" She said in a baby voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact, things are going great. I just found out that the virgin is sleeping at my mother's house for the rest of the holiday." He said in a winning tone as he left, leaving Pansy scowling at him.  
  
  
  
Hermione shut her book. Some kind of classical music was blaring inside her room making her unable to concentrate. She went out of her room and followed the source of the music. She found herself in a room next to hers that housed an indoor pool. She spotted Draco in the corner waving his arms as if orchestrating the sounds heard.  
  
"Excuse me." She said. He didn't seem to hear her. She tried again, this time screaming reasonably.  
  
"Excuse me!" Draco looked her way and stopped the track.  
  
"You talking to me?" He asked.  
  
"Do you play music this loud in all the rooms?"  
  
"NO. It's just yours." He replied. She shook her head and started to leave.  
  
"So…what are you doing in your room?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"Yes actually. It is."  
  
"Really? Want to join me for a swim instead? "  
  
"At this hour? No, I don't think so."  
  
"Quit acting like a geriatric and get in the pool."  
  
"Gee. With an invitation like that, how could a girl refuse?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Well, your invitation was only mildly insulting so I guess I'll consider it. Give me a minute."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She left for her room to change. Just then, an owl swooped in and dropped a note. Pansy.  
  
  
  
If you haven't fucked her yet, you're a loser. (  
  
Pansy  
  
  
  
Blow me. I'm working on it. (  
  
Draco  
  
He tied it to the owl and it soared through the warm night. The door opened and Hermione entered. Draco wasn't in his suit yet, which made Hermione's jaw drop a mile and blush into a nasty shade of red. She turned around until she heard a splash. She followed him and savored the cold water against her skin. Draco swam to her and circled her. They didn't say anything for a while. Hermione suddenly felt wrong about all this. It seemed like she was feeling something she wasn't supposed to feel.  
  
"You were right, you know? About what you said this afternoon." She spoke up.  
  
"About what? What did I say?"  
  
"That you're a total git."  
  
Draco looked hurt but said nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to give you a hard time."  
  
"It's okay." He said coldly.  
  
"I'm really sorry. It's just that—" She started to say but he cut her off.  
  
"It's okay. It's true anyways. I was a stupid git. I mean I look at you and see a happy person, the opposite of me. You think I'm proud to be known as evil? I mean, seriously, you're amazing. Beautiful, smart, determined, you've got everything going for you. I envy you. No bullshit."  
  
This caught Hermione off guard. She started to think of Draco Malfoy in a different way. "Maybe he is sincere? Maybe he really wants things to change between us?" She thought, but was interrupted.  
  
"Your welcome." Draco said.  
  
"Thank you." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"If you're wondering if all of this is real, it is Hermione. I'm serious. I'd take you out some time."  
  
"Look, I'm flattered but this would never work. You know I'm seeing someone?"  
  
"Oh yes, the infamous Gryffindor Quidditch Stud. Oliver Wood is it? Funny you never mentioned him till' now." He said trying to imply something.  
  
"He's in Ireland now. Training. He's great." She managed to get it out word per word. Draco just nodded and kept circling her.  
  
"I'm sorry but you're not my type." She said when things were getting quiet. She couldn't stand it; it was driving her nuts when her confused thoughts kept rambling inside her mind.  
  
"Honestly?" He asked solemnly, swimming nearer her.  
  
"Honestly. We're just friends." She said, breaking the tension and giving him a smile.  
  
"Do you deny that there's an attraction between us? I mean, come on, look at these muscles, don't you even find me cute?" He flexes his muscles and Hermione bursts out laughing.  
  
"Friends." Hermione repeated firmly but still grinning.  
  
"You know what? I should get going. It's pretty late." Hermione started to swim towards the stairs.  
  
"I could use a hug." Draco called out. She sighed and swam towards him again. She hugged him and pulled back immediately in horror.  
  
"You're naked!" She said obviously very upset.  
  
"So what? It's my house." He replied.  
  
"Get some manners." She climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were pheenaphobic." He said as she grabbed her towel and robe. She stomped out of the room.  
  
"Night Sweepie!" he called out.  
  
He left the pool and started writing on his journal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Change  
  
Draco woke up to the sun's rays blinding his eyes. He began to swear loudly until someone knocks on his door. It was his morning breakfast. He noticed something wrong though. No one brought it in; the tray was floating by itself.  
  
"Where are the house-elves?" he demanded to no one in particular. Then he remembered. He slapped his forehead and dressed as fast as he possibly could. Today was the first day of the house-elves' training. He apparated to the basement where the training was supposed to take place. It was something his father taught him before he died, no 7th year was allowed to do it before he/she graduated but no one would dare try to expel him or report him to the ministry.  
  
He wasn't late after all. The elves were just beginning to take their places. He walked over to Hermione and his mother.  
  
"Good Morning my dear ladies." He greeted them.  
  
"Good Morning Draco. How nice of you to drop by and help out. " His mother replied.  
  
"Who's your good man, mother?" he commented jokingly. Mrs. Malfoy laughed along. Hermione said nothing and looked straight ahead. Draco's smile vanished in a second.  
  
The same thought was wondering in their minds; "This is going to be a long morning."  
  
Hermione started to leave the basement when someone held her back. She turned to face him, making sure she looked annoyed as she can possibly be. Draco forced a cute and charming smile. And he was caught off guard when Hermione's angry face changed as she burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" He said, irritation flowing through him immediately. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded once again. She regained her posture and looked at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It was just that your face was so funny. You looked like a riot."  
  
"No way. That's a first. I use that face when I need to apologize for something, and it always works." He said apparently dissed.  
  
"Yes way. Then I'm glad to be the first one who made you look like a loser. Honestly, I wasn't planning on laughing either. I was supposed to give you a long lecture. Good for you, you're saved."  
  
"So I guess we're just fucked." Draco said making Hermione laugh.  
  
They headed outside.  
  
"Are you up for a walk down the town?" He said when they got outside.  
  
"Sure. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I'm going out with you." He smiled at her.  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking down a park taking turns on sipping from a mug of butterbeer. Even though summer hasn't gone by, it was pretty cold out. Draco looked at Hermione. Her hazel colored hair blown by the wind was covering her face. Draco pushed a loose strand out of her eyes. She looked at him. "Whoa, those eyes. They're beautiful." Hermione and Draco thought at the same time. A mutual attraction fell between them, and as quickly as the feeling was felt it vanished.  
  
"So…how's your volunteering work going for you?" she said slyly.  
  
"Stop it." He paused for a while. "You know what, it's weird. I actually feel good about it. House-elves are cool."  
  
"Oh please." She snickered.  
  
"What???"  
  
"House-elves are cool?"  
  
"They are." He insisted.  
  
"You actually feel good about it?"  
  
"I do." He insisted. She shook her head.  
  
"You must think I'm real idiot." She said.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You're trying to tell me you had a good time with those creatures?" She carried on.  
  
"What? I did. I taught them a lot of stuff, we even joked around…" He lied on. She shot him a look.  
  
"Alright, you got me. I was bored out of my mind. I hate volunteering and those stupid creatures. You happy?"  
  
She laughed. "That's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person."  
  
"Yes it does." He said, taking everything seriously. He sighed. "I can't win with you."  
  
"No it doesn't, and it's not about winning, Draco." She pressed on. "You know what your problem is? You should lighten up. You take yourself way too seriously. Try to laugh."  
  
"I do not take myself way too seriously and I am lightened. Can we drop this?" he snapped.  
  
"Fine." She obliged. They continued walking. Just when Draco was about to ask for the butterbeer, he saw Hermione making a face.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop it. It's distracting." He complained. She made another face and Draco started to laugh.  
  
"Cut it out." He said. She held the face and Draco laughed again. She smiled at him.  
  
"You're actually laughing." She said as if she were a proud mother who was happy to see her toddler walk straight.  
  
"No." He said sternly.  
  
"No?" She makes the face again. Draco laughs.  
  
"Stop it." He whined.  
  
"It's okay, you can laugh. I promise not to tell anyone." She took his hand in hers. They entwined. Draco squeezed her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Seduction Begins  
  
The next day wasn't any thrill for Draco at all. He started feeling wrong about something. What happened last night between him and Hermione wasn't a joke. No one has ever ever made him laugh in his whole life and made him feel good about it. Someone behind him disrupted his thoughts. Startled, he turned around, and found Pansy sneering at him.  
  
"I saw an interesting scene on my way here. Wittle Baby was upset by a big bad book. I think she needs you to wescue her." She mocked.  
  
"SHUT UP."  
  
"What's up your ass? Oh my Gawd…she's really getting to you, isn't she?" she said drastically.  
  
"If you must know, yes. I don't know what to do. I can't stand this psycho babble bullshit and yet, I'm completely infatuated with her." He paused. "She made me laugh."  
  
Pansy took the Firebolt from its cradle and grinned at Draco. She walked to him and began to lick him playfully on the lips.  
  
"Well, do you mind if I take my new broomstick for a ride?" she breathed on him.  
  
"Pansy, the only thing you're going to be riding is me. Now, if you'd excuse me. I have some work to do."  
  
Draco found Hermione sitting on a mattress under a tree. She was in fact, reading a book but no longer crying.  
  
"How are you today my fair lady?"  
  
"Quite alright." She replied.  
  
"Any chance I might tempt you to join me in my flying session?" he asked in an irresistible way.  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed.  
  
"So…did Wood ever take you on a ride up here?" Draco asked as they soared through the cool breeze. After a quarter of an hour convincing her she finally gave in.  
  
"No. He never forced me to." She said. "Unlike you." She added.  
  
"Am I supposed to get offended? Why? Do you regret being up here? Don't you like it?"  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down. The truth is, I love it. It's so beautiful. Thank you Draco."  
  
"Anything for you." He said.  
  
An awkward silence followed. Draco leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. She didn't pull away. Draco kissed the other side. She remained silent still. Draco kissed the other side again until he reached her lips. They kissed. Willingly. Sparks flew instantly as they shared a passionate and real connection. It seemed like forever until the magic was broken. It was like everything died out. Hermione pulled away. Draco flew down and helped Hermione off the broom.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said, sincere in every word. He couldn't deny the fact that there was something between them. Something he never thought he would feel.  
  
"I am too." She said as he turned around and started to leave. Hermione watched him. Then he suddenly turned around, his expression giving away his angry mood.  
  
"You know what? I'm not sorry." He said his voice raised.  
  
"But, Draco, I thought we were just going to be friends?"  
  
"I can't handle it any longer. I'm not like you who can keep her feelings bottled up. Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me? Honestly!"  
  
"Yes…I have feelings for you, Draco." She whispered.  
  
"Then what's wrong? I love you Hermione. I mean, it's not like you're married." He said contrary to Hermione's whisper.  
  
"That's not fair." Her voice rising too.  
  
"Why can't we be together? Is it because of Wood? Or your reputation?" he demanded.  
  
"You really want to know why?" she shouted about to cry.  
  
"Yes! I want to know why."  
  
"It's because I don't trust myself with you." She said dismissively. She got her book, stood up, and stomped away, wiping her tears. Draco was left lifeless and hurt. Never had he felt this way, and he hated it. Simply hated it.  
  
Hermione looked at her reflection. She despised herself now. She knew she felt something for Draco she never felt for Oliver. How stupid of her! She completely screwed everything. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered being up in the sky with him and their kiss. There was a knock on the door. Startled, Hermione wiped her tears.  
  
"Come in.," she said quietly because she was pretty sure who she would see in her doorway. Draco's deep silver eyes looked at her seriously.  
  
"I just came to say good-bye, Granger."  
  
"Where are you going?" she returned his cold voice.  
  
"I don't know. Back to the manor. I may spend the rest of the holiday in Ireland." He said as if searching Hermione if she got every word correctly. He continued, "I just can't take your games anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about? What games?" She asked.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione. One minute you're hot, the next you're cold. You make me feel an adequate."  
  
"Well, I guess if that's the way I'm making you feel then it's best if you leave, Malfoy." She said still coldly.  
  
"Good for you." Draco stammered, fighting back tears. He turned the doorknob about to leave.  
  
"Draco, I don't want us to part in bad terms. We've started anew already and it's been going great. I don't want to us to go back to where we've been before."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that matter, Granger. You're a hypocrite and I don't associate with hypocrites."  
  
"How am I a hypocrite?" she asked, apparently already hurt.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione!!! You've spent your time preaching about waiting for love. Well, here it is right in front of you and you're turning your back on it. I'll move on. But you, you're going to have to spend the rest of your life knowing you've turned your back on love. And that makes you a hypocrite. Have a nice life."  
  
He turned his back on her. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Wait." She pleaded quietly.  
  
Draco faced her again. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. She reached for the doorknob and locked it. She kissed him. He kissed her. Once again, they shared a passionate and real kiss. It grew more and more intense as they made their way to the bed. Hermione started pulling Draco's robes off then stopped. She lay down on the bed and undressed herself. The sparks died out, yet again, only this time it was Draco who shut her out. While he watched her undress, something inside him made him feel sick. Conscience.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't." with that, he stormed out. A pained look crosses her face as she puts her clothes back on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Love  
  
Draco ran out of the house heading towards the muggle world. He wasn't sure what he had to do or where to go at the moment. When he woke up this morning, he heard his mother apologizing to the house-elves that they wouldn't be able to continue the training and campaign since she lost a volunteer. Who else could that be? As soon as he heard this, he dressed up and hurried off. He reached London so far, but he didn't know where Hermione lived. Finally, after quite a while, he decided he only had 1 choice. This had to be the hardest thing he has ever done in his whole life. He hid behind the Leaky Cauldron and apparated. Moments later, he found himself in a very clean house. A small clean house with weird stuff in it. He went upstairs to search for Harry Potter. That's right, him. Draco only knew his house so he was really left with no choice. He entered the first door and was very fortunate to find a snoozing Harry in a small bed. He shook him awake.  
  
"Potter. Potter?" He whispered.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Harry said still asleep. Draco shook him harder.  
  
"Wake up, Potter."  
  
Harry sat bolt upright when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy? Go away. What are you doing here?" He demanded all at once.  
  
"Potter, I'm not here to argue. We're mature enough for that. I came here for your help." Draco pleaded.  
  
"Help? What kind of help?" Harry said, now calmly.  
  
"I need you to tell me where Hermione Granger lives." Draco saw Harry's expression so he quickly added, "You heard me right. Please no more questions; I'll answer them some other time. Just please give it to me now because I'm in a rather hurry."  
  
"Alright. Let's see, she lives in…." Harry explained and taught him the directions so he wouldn't get lost in the muggle world. Draco thanked him and left the house.  
  
"May I help you?" A fashionably young woman answered the door.  
  
"Yes. I need to speak with Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"I'm sorry but she's not here." The woman said.  
  
"Would you mind telling me where she is please?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind but unfortunately I really don't know where she is."  
  
"Please." Draco repeated.  
  
"Alright, alright. She left on the King's Cross Station this morning. She said something about staying with a friend."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
Hermione headed towards her station. She looked down at her feet to hide the coming tears, everything around her seemed to remind her of Malfoy. Something caught her off guard, she saw a familiar figure standing right in front of her, not moving. She gasped when she faced him. She kept on walking and stopped when they were near each other.  
  
"I'm impressed." She said to him. Draco looked her in the eye.  
  
"Well, I'm in love."  
  
They reach for each other and start kissing. Magic. Sparks. Connection. Bond. Fantasy. LOVE.  
  
They carried on to the bed and there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glass Shatters; hearts break  
  
Water rushes; tears flow  
  
Draco brought Hermione home and kissed her. He watched her go inside then he left. He never felt so happy in his life. He never felt happy in his life until now. He lay in bed thinking of her only and decided to make another entry on his journal. Writing away, he didn't realize someone was watching him from the doorway.  
  
"Fuck off Pansy."  
  
"So…you're in a good mood." She said sarcastically. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but it went well." He smiled a painful smile at her. "I assume you came here to make arrangements? Well, you can go home now. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Some other time." He repeated.  
  
"I want to fuck." She insisted.  
  
"Go away." He said.  
  
A silence followed then Pansy started giggling. A freaky one. Draco stops writing and turns to look at her.  
  
"What's so funny? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, silly. What's funny is you, my dear Malfoy. You've fallen for her. Have you given any thought to what may happen to your reputation when term starts? Look at you. Not only is she little miss perfect she's also your past archenemy. Don't you even remember that? Next thing you know, you'll be brigading the library for interesting books. Who knows what the others would say about you. 'Ooh…poor Draco. He used to be cool but now he's just some love-struck faggot. One of the many.'"  
  
Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. He walked slowly to his door and turned the knob.  
  
"I-I'm willing to take my chances." He stammered.  
  
"Don't do it Draco. You'll not only ruin your reputation, you'll destroy hers." Her evil eyes flickered at him. He left Pansy and ran out of the manor.  
  
Draco flew on his prized possession. The wind cut through him, but he didn't mind. He didn't pay any attention to anything else. It was only Hermione. He thought about what Pansy said to him. His heart ached when he thought about leaving Hermione. It was going to be a total waste to give up his only happiness, but he didn't want Hermione's life to change just because of him. He loved her too much to make her go through that pain. The truth was he really didn't care about his reputation. "I am such a moron, an idiot, a fool!" he mentally kicked himself.  
  
As Draco swerved and soared through the night, memories began to flood his mind. Memories with Hermione Granger. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her scent, her warmth. The time when she made him first laugh, the time when their fingers entwined, their kiss. Draco sped downward and walked back to his room, tears springing his eyes.  
  
Hermione opened the door and found Draco standing there.  
  
"Hi." She greeted him and took him in her arms. They kissed.  
  
"Come in. My parents are out, they both have dentist appointments." She smiled at him. She sensed something wrong because he didn't say a word since he arrived.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you." He started to say, but he couldn't bear to say it facing her so he paced the room while she sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's not you, it's me. I'm completely fucked up. This isn't working out for me anymore. I thought I was in love with you but it was just a lie." He said, already fighting back tears.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"That's not true. Why are you doing this, Draco?"  
  
"I don't know how to make this any clearer to you. You mean nothing to me. You were just a—just a---conquest." His voice was shaking now. "I just wanted to see how you were in bed. The truth of the matter is, I'm in love with someone else. You don't even compare to her."  
  
Hermione sobbed. "Why are you doing this? Look at you. You're such a coward, you're shaking. Is this what you came to tell me?"  
  
"You don't even know me, Hermione. I'm just completely fucked up."  
  
"You don't know how to love, Malfoy. You never knew how and you'll never learn. Just leave."  
  
She said coldly. Draco faced her now and revealed tears to her. He walked over to her and held her. She pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me! Just leave." She whispered. He didn't let go.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me Malfoy!" She slapped him and sank down into a chair. Draco stood there for a moment, swallowing his pride and hurt, and he walked out.  
  
Draco stared at Pansy through red eyes and deep eye bags when she arrived. She didn't notice him since he was sitting in a corner hidden by the dark, holding a bottle of an inexpensive wine.  
  
And when she did, she dropped her purse on the couch.  
  
"Merlin's Beard! A little melodramatic, don't you think?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you would be interested in hearing what happened between Hermione and I."  
  
"Let me guess…the little angel is damaged beyond repair?"  
  
"She'll never trust a man again."  
  
"Well done. So I suppose this is what the wine is all about?"  
  
"Clever of you." He poured on two glasses and handed one to Pansy. "So, What shall we toast to?"  
  
"My triumph o'course." She said smugly. He shrugged.  
  
"Not my choice of toast but that's your call." He raised his glass. "To your triumph over Granger."  
  
A cruel laugh escaped Pansy's mouth.  
  
"What is your problem?" Draco demanded placidly. He set his empty glass down.  
  
"You flatter me, Malfoy. It just amazes me how I made you ashamed of your feelings for that mudblood just because I threatened your reputation. You were very much in love with her and you still are. How does it feel to turn your back on the first person you ever loved? I bet it's the most awful feeling one could ever feel. Don't you get it? You're just a toy Malfoy. A little toy I love to play with. I also assume you came here to make arrangements, but unfortunately I don't fuck losers." She drank her wine and grinned at him. "Cheers."  
  
Draco couldn't afford to cry anymore. No tears were left. He walked away not knowing where his feet were taking him. He found himself in his room, and the first thing he saw was his journal lying open on his desk. He sat down and started scribbling furiously on it. Then a sudden thought came to him. He changed his robes and left the manor.  
  
"Good Evening. It's imperative that I speak with Hermione please."  
  
"I'm sorry but she's not here. Listen, I'm entertaining guests right now so please—"  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco called out inside the house.  
  
"I already told you she's not here. Now please leave." He handed her a package wrapped in brown paper.  
  
"Could you please see that this gets to her? Please."  
  
"I'll do that." The door halfway closed, Draco stopped it.  
  
"It's really important." He insisted.  
  
"I understand. Good Night." She shut the door behind her.  
  
Draco roamed the street in front of Hermione's house all night. He sat down on a boulder of rocks and watched through Hermione's bedroom window.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and read a letter from Malfoy inserted in the package.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I don't know what I can possibly say to rectify the damage that I've caused you. The truth of the matter is being with you was the only time I've been happy. My whole life has been a joke. I prided myself on taking joy in others' misery. Well, it finally backfired. I succeeded in hurting the first person I ever loved. I wish more than anything that I could take it back but I guess that's not possible. Enclosed is my most prized possession, my journal. For a long time I considered it my trophy. A sordid collection of my conquests. If you really want to know the truth then please read it. No more lies.  
  
Please give me another chance. I'm a wreck without you.  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione set the letter aside and read the journal. Pictures of Pansy Parkinson and other girls she recognized from Hogwarts were all over. She noticed that Pansy's pictures always said something like bitch or liar. Then she saw her picture. Her picture was cut out from the magazine that had her manifesto. It said "The Bet" on top. Tears streamed down her face but she kept on reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caution: Danger Area  
  
Harry and Ron yawned as they went upstairs to Ron's room. Harry was to sleep in the Burrow tonight because he had no way to get to King's Cross tomorrow morning. It was the start of term, September 1st. They just finished playing a game of quidditch and just realized it was already midnight. When they reached the second floor, Ginny stepped out her room.  
  
"Where have you guys been? It's late and we still have to wake up early tomorrow. Mum will have a fit if she finds out you're still awake."  
  
"Relax, Ginny. She's nowhere in sight." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she giggled in delight. Ron rolled his eyes and went to his room. He could still hear the couple fooling around as he opened his shut window. Something caught Ron by surprise when something suddenly came flying through the window. Pigwidgeon. Ron untied a roll of parchment from his talons and he flew out again. He read the note.  
  
Draco Malfoy has been fucking around with that little best friend of yours, Hermione Granger.  
  
I'm pretty sure she's weeping over him right now. How about that poor old boyfriend of hers? I hate to see her ruin things with him. And her virginity, ooh…what would people say about her? 'poor girl. Her manifesto was a pure waste.'  
  
Little girlie needs your help, potty and weasel. I think you'd better do something about it. Draco will be at King's cross tomorrow. That's an idea.  
  
From,  
  
A friend who cares  
  
Ron almost tore the note up but was fortunately reminded of Harry. He called out to him.  
  
Harry clambered over to him, Ginny riding on his back.  
  
"What's up?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." He shoved the letter under his nose as if getting rid of an infected tissue paper.  
  
Ginny looked at her brother's expression and decided to read the note too.  
  
Moments later, Harry tore the paper into pieces and threw himself onto his bunk. Ron followed. Ginny walked back to her room and shut the door behind her. Half an hour later, Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Both understood what to do instantly. They closed their eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever Lost in a Second  
  
Hermione woke up feeling strange. She got up and dressed herself. Her heart soared when she looked out her window. There he was. Draco Malfoy. He got up and started to leave. She put a spell on her trunk to make it feather- light and carried it outside. She followed him outside but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and started her way to King's Cross since it would be stupid of her to turn back.  
  
Draco collected his robes, books, wand, broom, and whatever his hand would reach out for. He fit them all in his trunk and performed a spell to make it feather-light. He apparated, and in an instant he was at platform nine and three quarters. He tapped his foot patiently while he searched for that hazel colored hair and the familiar scent she possessed. Not that he expected her to forgive him but he just really wanted to see her once again. Just when he was about to give up and enter the Hogwarts Express, someone tapped him. He turned around to greet a furious Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Hey Potter, Weasley." Draco said in a tired voice.  
  
"We've got some talking to do Malfoy." Ron spoke up.  
  
"Can we do it some time else? I had a rather bad night and—" He was cut off as Harry shoved him. "What's your problem?" he asked starting to get pissed.  
  
"YOU. Where the hell do you come off fucking Hermione?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Oh fucking shit. Pansy got to you too? Listen, you guys don't know what you're talking about-"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron said, advancing up on Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah. Pansy's just one hell of a fucking whore bitch who has nothing good to say or do to other people."  
  
"Drop it Malfoy." Harry said in his dangerous calm tone. "We don't care about her. We care about Hermione. I trusted you with her, what the hell is the fucking deal of betraying that?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry guys. I wasn't planning on this to happen. I love Hermione and I already apologized to her. And—"  
  
"So you did fuck her, didn't you? It's true isn't it?" Ron interrupted yet again. Draco turned to face his side with an exasperated expression on his face. Suddenly a swelling sensation took over his face. Ron had punched him. He punched him on the stomach. Draco returned it. Soon they were a tangled mess by the train platform. Harry just stood there watching unable to move because of anger. Out from the corner, Pansy watched the war scene, smiling wickedly, taking pleasure in every movement.  
  
"Draco? Draco!" Hermione dropped her trunk and ran to Draco and Ron. Ron pushed her away and she fell on the train tracks. The Hogwarts Express was about to leave in any second. She groaned as she tried to stand up. Draco noticed the steam of the engine and its maneuvering wheels. A pained expression crossed his face as he realized what was about to happen.  
  
"Hermione!!!!" He jumped down and pushed her out of the way. The train's engine rumbled as it started to move. Hermione watched in horror as she saw Draco in the middle of the tracks and how the train seemed to come through him in slow motion. She collapsed beside him as the train passed by.  
  
"I love you Hermione." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too Draco." She sobbed.  
  
Draco took her hand and their fingers entwined. Draco squeezed it for a second then let go as his breathing stopped.  
  
Im proud to say that im so in love with harry potter and ryan phillippe I am proud to say that I amtotally in love with harry potter and ryan  
  
Rayo_animi_infinitio 1st year-Slytherin Hogwarts Extreme Student 


End file.
